Question: A purple jacket costs $$49$, which is $7$ times as much as a pink sweatshirt costs. How much does the pink sweatshirt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the purple jacket is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$49 \div 7$ $$49 \div 7 = $7$ A pink sweatshirt costs $$7$.